A Broken Dream
by SeungSeiRan
Summary: He can only sigh as he watches their dreams go up in smoke. Kiba x Hinata


Hi! It's my first time in the Naruto section so I apologize in advance if the characterization is pretty terrible. Constructive criticism would be highly appreciated. Flamers, don't waste your time. A little bit about Tanabata; basically it's a Japanese festival celebrating the reunion of the stars, Vega (Orihime) and Altair (Hikoboshi). Most people commemorate the occasion by writing down their wishes on pieces of paper and attaching them to bamboo.

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto or any of the characters depicted.

* * *

There she stands, her back towards him, facing the imposing gates of Konoha village.

She's not looking at the gates.

Her kimono is a deep, rich purple with an obi of light violet to set off her pale, luminescent eyes. A garment fit for a princess, the heiress to the famed Hyuuga clan. Her long, dark locks remain loose, the breeze setting them in slight motion. She stands as still as a doll. A beautiful, lifeless doll.

His yukata is a plain slate-blue but clean and fresh. He crosses his arms and sighs as he lays his eyes on her wistful form. Even from a distance, he can tell…

Akamaru whined softly in agreement.

The day hasn't even begun yet. Tanabata. The festival of stars, the festival of wishes…

_I wish, I wish, I wish._

He stands at a distance because of the gap between them. Nothing physical, nothing that can be touched or seen. But it is felt. And every time he got a little closer, just a little, he'd wound her. She withdraws in silence, covering up the pain behind a veil of painted serenity. But that paint would eventually dry up and crack. Then he'd catch a glimpse, if only a glimpse, of what lay beneath that veil of lies.

Such beautiful lies.

"_He's gone now. I must move on."_

Better an ugly truth than a lovely lie.

_Because you can't move on, eh Hinata?_

She turns away slowly from the gates. Her silhouette is exposed and he can't help but wince. She looks so wonderfully lovely that it hurts. So innocent, so peaceful, so fragile. Yes, she has become adept at wearing these masks. He doesn't need his nose to sniff it out this time around. He knows because he feels.

He watches her as she walks away from the source of her pain, trying to remember, trying to forget.

Forget? No, she'd never forget.

The crowd grows larger so he follows, keeping an eye on her, his faithful companion by his side. His eyes trace every fold and rustle of her kimono as she moves, he inhales every trace of her scent so that it can be imprinted on him. She keeps her head up with effort as she nods politely to the acquaintances she encounters. They greet her and inquire about her 'feelings' in low voices. She smiles gently and assures them that she is fine, thanking them profusely for asking.

She does this because it is what they expect from her.

The smell of dumplings brings back memories to his mind. He used to buy her dumplings for 'special times' as he liked to call them. The sweet ones with the red bean paste which she was fond of. He'd bought them after completing their first Genin missions as twelve year olds. It had ended in failure on her part but he'd thought that she could've done with some cheering up. He'd also bought a batch for her after the Chuunin exams. Just to praise her efforts.

Dumplings for happy times, dumplings for sad times. Celebrations and consolations.

Silly little sweets. No wonder they are of no use now.

Two young shinobis pass by her, each carrying a bundle of bamboo on his back. The stationary store is in full swing as people in traditional garb rush in for long paper scrolls, ink, and calligraphy brushes. He sees Shino lurking in a corner and waves awkwardly to him. The Aburame clan member only gazes on in silence. The Ino-Shika-Chou team stands on the sidewalk chatting and laughing airily as if nothing had ever happened.

When he was a kid, he'd wish for strength, speed, and talent to become a great ninja and an honor to the Inuzuka clan. A few years ago, he'd asked her what she wished for. She'd blushed and twiddled her fingers like she would when she was nervous. He got the point.

He hated Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

_The mission had been classified as 'S'. Three ninjas had been chosen. Neji Hyuuga for his notable skills on the battle-field, Sakura Haruno for her prowess as a medi-nin, and Naruto simply because he'd wanted in as always. It would be long and dangerous but he'd sounded out his confidence on the matter. The trio had set off the next day. Kiba had stood by Hinata and TenTen, watching and waving at their retreating forms._

_Every single day onwards, she'd watched and waited at the gates._

_He'd walk up and try to engage her in conversation. Pointless because her thoughts were far away with the excitable blond ninja who'd told her not to give up in a battle. Her presence was here with him physically but mentally and emotionally on a distant plane cheering that very same blond ninja on as he had once done for her years ago._

_The days had passed and accumulated behind them. Tensions in the village rose as no sign of the departed trio appeared. In the domain of the Fifth Hokage, discussions took place between Tsunade and Kakashi Hatake on the possibility of sending a rescue team. Worried friends and family speculated. TenTen appeared pale and drawn as time took its toll._

_Hinata had watched and waited at the gates. Hoping and praying._

_Nothing and no one could persuade her to leave her post. Not even him, her team-mate and best friend from all these years._

_On that morning, the sky had been a light-blue color and the sun had shone merrily. A horrible misjudgment of things to come._

_A hue and cry had been raised on their arrival._

_Neji, his clothes stained by earth and blood, cuts and scratches lining his skin. Sakura, bruised and battered, her speech incoherent. Naruto, nowhere in sight._

_He'd seen Hinata stare blankly into her cousin's bloodshot eyes as the fellow Hyuuga clan member shook his head somberly. The medi-nin swarmed around the returned duo and Kiba had lost sight of her in the crowd._

_It turned out that the mission was a success. At the cost of one life._

_She hadn't broken down at the funeral like Sakura had. Hadn't even shed a tear. She'd remained surprisingly calm and composed as the wreaths were laid and respects were paid. She'd been fine when they finally chose to extol his virtues like he'd always wanted. A façade. A beautiful façade._

_At the end of the service, he'd smelt her tears. _

_He found her crouched at the casket alone, the salty drops falling like rain. He'd left her there because she didn't need him as much as he wanted her to._

* * *

She walks out of the store, paper and brush in hand. A stupid question to ask her would be 'What are you going to wish for?'

He wiles the hours away, running errands for his sister and chatting to friends. Emptiness still echoes within him.

The sun sets and he grows weary. There is to be a bonfire in true village tradition. The bamboo sticks will be placed in the midst with the wishes on paper still attached to them. And then, the fire shall be lit, the hungry flames rising up to devour the hopes and dreams etched on the tiny scrolls only to release them to the sky in the form of grey, smoky clouds.

Only time will tell if they come true.

But in his own secret heart he knows that the love she wishes for cannot and will not materialize. Yet he lets her wish so that he may have the hidden joy of watching her hope. She's so strong in mind as well as body. If willpower was strength then no one was stronger than her. If it weren't for that fragility, she'd be fine.

His beloved Hinata is broken. And no matter how hard he tries, he cannot fix her.

Because Kiba Inuzuka isn't Naruto Uzumaki.

The fire casts shades of red and orange on the surrounding group. The smell of burnt bamboo and paper permeates the air. A saddened sense of wishful thinking is also present. Behind glazed eyes of varying shades. Sakura, adorned in a refined floral red kimono, stands alone as the last remaining member of Team Kakashi. Neji gazes at the smoke, TenTen in a sunny yellow cheongsam at his side, clutching his arm. They have succeeded and they have failed.

Hinata too stands alone. He joins her so that she won't feel that way.

The papers burn, the kanji disappears.

_I wish, I wish, I wish._

He can only sigh as he watches their dreams go up in smoke.


End file.
